


Girl Meets: Bad Girl

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Secrets, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: There is a bad girl living in New York. Well more like a really bad girl and know one knows about it. Could it be Maya, or Riley? Could it be some other girl that just moved to the Big Apple? Will anyone find out who this bad girl is and how bad she could be? Do you want to know who this bad girl is and how bad she can be? There is only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in any way

School just ended and Riley with her friends went to her mom's bakery from some good bake goods and a smoothie. Riley felt like giving today by paying for her friends even if they pay very little.

"Why are you paying for us Riles?" Maya asked even if she really did not care.

"It's the holidays and it's where everyone is happy full of giving and cheer and wonder. It's like magic in a winter wonderland."

"It does not snow everywhere as the climate is to worm. Like Hawaii." Farkle said.

"Now I'm sad." Riley said.

"Don't worry Riley it's not the snow that makes the holidays special. It's being around loved ones." Lucas said.

"Yea I'm happy again."

The four just shook their heads on how sweet and innocent Riley can be. The thing is everyone thinks that Riley is this bubbly sweetness innocent goody good two shoes. Well then your world just flip over. Truth be told Riley is really a bad girl. In fact she is more bad then her best friend Maya. I know I know it can't be true but it's very true and she likes it. After all it is so easy to pretend to be a goody good bubbly person. As no one would ever think you could do something bad like what Riley dose.

What does this so called goody good girl dose that's so bad that's even more bad then Maya? Well I'm glad you asked. She is a stripper at a underground strip club called Kittens. She always ends up making allot of money. How is this possible? Well that my friend is easy. At night when her family and friends are sleeping in their beds dreaming about whatever she heads down to Kittens and shows off the slutest cloths that will soon come off. Her friends and family knows Riley can't dance at all, but they are very wrong. Her true dance moves makes girls wet themselves and guys cum without being touched at all. Riley sees all kinda of clients most are bad kids just like her staying up late and seeing things they are not old enough for. Others are young adults.

Riley loves dancing on the pole and showing off her sexy body that soon gets to be a naked one for money. However at times Riley wants to do more than dance on stage. She wants to work at Puppy Love. It is another underground place where people go and pay good money just to see underage people having sex or see one them doing a solo act. Riley would just love to have sex in front of everyone and get paid better then what she is making now. Even if she makes about two thousand dollars a night. The only problem is you get paid more if you are with someone then a solo act, and there is no one she could trust with her secret not even her best friend. She also don't want any stranger to fuck her, but yet she won't mind sucking a few strangers dicks and even eating some strange pussy for cash.

As she was dancing around the poll showing off her naked body she overhead a place where you can suck any dick you want for a price and you will only see their dick. The place was another underground place called Hole In the Wall. Yah the name is on the nose but it dose very well, so why change it? Once She was done with her act for the night she got dressed and head over to Hole In the Wall before she head home. She went into one of the rooms and saw a screen of photos of dicks with all different prices. She saw one that was worth five hundred dollars and it said was nine inches while some of the others was bigger. The last one she saw was only a hundred dollars and the size was fourteen inches. She was about to hit the cheaper dick when Riley saw a button that said popular dicks. Once she clicked on it the five hundred dollar one was the only one that popped up. As the other two are in use that happen to be smaller dicks and cheaper. She thought "What the hell why not I can easily make that back with one dance." She soon clicked on it and on the screen asked: Cum in mouth? Yes or No. Riley just smiled and hit yes. Then the screen asked: credit, cash, coupon? She hit the cash button and a small door opened reveling a small money machine. Once she put the five hundred dollars the small door closed and another door opened this time it was round and it had a rubber seal with a slit in it. The dick of her choice soon came in. Riley quickly went on her knees and started sucking.

She sucked faster and tried to fit her whole hand around the dick but cant. It was like one of her hidden dildo. She soon heard the mystery person moan and this got her to suck even faster and faster. As well as jacking off the dick. She so badly wanted just to take off her very short shorts and panties and get fucked by that dick but knows there is no way she's going to let a stranger's dick fuck her. Instead she took them off and played with her pussy. Riley just sucked and played with herself thinking her hand is the dick she is sucking. As they moan Riley's hand went deeper and faster into her pussy to the point she was fisting herself. Riley kept sucked the dick faster and faster. She was the first one to come by squirting ten times onto the wall. As her juices slid down the wall the dick exploded into her mouth. Shooting out fifteen strong shots of cum. She quickly swallowed all the cum she could but most of it just leaked out of her mouth and onto her tight top. She pulled her mouth out and licked her lips.

"That was defiantly worth more than five hundred dollars. You're cum even tasted like candy."

The person on the other side did not respond. The dick was soon gone and the door closed leaving Riley with cum all over her. Luckily for her she had extra clothing. She managed to sneak into her room and put away her ten thousand dollars in her hidden spot along with her sluty clothing. She quickly got naked and took out one of her many hidden dildos and jammed it into her pussy over and over again thinking about the mystery dick she just sucked until she squirted all over herself.

Once she's back at school she had to put on her goody good act once again. At Lunch she normally sat with Lucas, Maya, and Farkle, however it was just Farkle and her, as the other two was out sick. The two made some small talk and before they knew it school was over. Farkle and Riley decided to come to her mom's cafe. On the way there the two stopped. Farkle did not see anyone coning and he just looked into Riley's eyes.

"So how much more would you pay?"

"For what Farkle?"

"To taste my candy once again."

To be counted...


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait what?

"Let's go to your place so we can talk more privately."

"Um ok but I don't know what you are taking about."

Once they came into Riley's apparent it was empty.

"Let's go into your room."

Once in Riley's room she sat by her bay window. Freckle rubbed his crouch.

"I know you're the one that sucked my dick. You said it tasted like candy and would pay more for it. I know it was you before you even said anything."

"I don't understand how that was possible."

"I saw you from my screen. There is a hidden camera in the paying room and I can see a person sucking me if I wish to turn on my screen. I normally do and most of the time it's young boys. I saw you fisting yourself and Farkle likes."

Farkle did not want to tell Riley that Lucas was one of the boys as well as her uncle Josh.

"Oh. You are really a bad boy. Well I never did anything bad before it was my first time. I overheard some of the older bad kids talk about it and well I wanted to try."

"Riley I know you are really a bad girl I see you strip sometimes before I go to my job."

"So we both are bad pretending to be good."

"Yah the only difference is you make more money than I do. I can only cum seven times a day. You where my last. Sorry if I only shot a little."

"You shot like fifteen times that's a little?"

"Yah I can shoot thirty two times at the beginning then it just slowly dies down. If I don't get sucked or jack off for a day I shot double."

"I gota see that."

The two smile and they both ended up naked where Riley is in the bathtub sucking away on Farkle while jacking him off with one hand and playing with his balls in the other. Farkle for one could not help but to moan and soon ends fucking Riley's face. Farkle soon ends on edge and quickly pulls out just in time to shoot buckets onto her body covering her completely. The first four shots where powerful. Some of his cum went into her mouth and she smiled tasting his candy flavored cum. Once it was all over Farkle went into the tub and licked up his cum and rubbed it into her skin. The two ended making out where Farkle's hand ended in her pussy. Riley soon took control of Farkle's hand as she shoved it deeper inside of her. His hand was going faster and faster until she squirted ten times. The two made out once again. As the kissing broke they took a shower to wash off the smell of their sex off.

"Farkle I want you to fuck me at Puppy love this Saturday. I don't want you to play with your dick and I won't play with my pussy until then."

Saturday came and Farkle and Riley felt they are going to explode. The two of them where backstage avoiding seeing any part of the other people having sex. It was getting hard for them as they really wanted to see the action. It was even little hard in the green room as the other acts are changing, already naked, and even covered in cum and juices once they entered back into the room to head for the unisex showers. As for the two of them they already came into the green room ready. As the two were waiting they saw three boys at the snack table drinking bottle after bottle of water. Two of the boys where twins and they looked to be eleven while the other boy looked to be fourteen. Farkle and Riley soon notice they were wearing tight speedos like what pro wrestlers wear with yellow writing on it that said PBros. The two of them just looked at each other and shook their heads. Both of them felt the same way.

After three more acts where done it was time for them. Music started to play and the audience was more kids just like them. There were some that where in their early twenties. That did not bother them they just went to so their show.

* * *

The Show:

Farkle and Riley started to make out and started to rub each other all over. Riley took off Farkle's shirt to revel a nice tone body. His body is not like Lucas body but Farkle still had a four pack. Her hand rubbed all over her chest and bent down to lick his nipples and playfully bitting them. She made her way to his abs and started to kiss each one of them before reaching his outie belly button. It looked cute and very fitting for him. She kissed that too. She just looked back at him and smiled. She soon undid his belt and tossed it to the side. She stared to rub the crotch of his pants before taking them off. She smiled seeing the huge bulge in his underwear. She looked up once again and he smiled back. He picked her up and the two made out once again. Her hands went all over his body and he did the same with her.

The kissing stopped and Farkle took off Riley's dress reveling her black laced braw and panties that where already wet. He took off her braw and started to suck on one of her breasts while playing with the other. He soon went to the other and did the same thing. Once he was done Riley sat him down in a chair where she removed her panties and shoved them into his mouth. She soon was on her knees and removed his underwear reveling his nine inch dick. she put his underwear to her nose and breathed in his scent.

She took his dick in hand and started to jack him off slowly with one hand and played with his balls with the other. She soon started to lick the shaft slowly causing Farkle to moan throw her panties. She then licked it up and down seven times before stopping and went to sucking his balls causing him to moan again. She soon stopped and lifted up his legs. Farkle just smiled and held up his legs for her. Riley soon started to kiss Farkle's hole and soon started to rim him. Her young toung went back and forth before it entered him. She was rimming him slowly at first then little faster. Farkle could not help but to moan.

Farkle ended up taking out Riley's panties out of his mouth and replaced it with his own dick in his hand and started to suck himself while being rimmed. Riley kept at it as she rubbed his balls. Once she stopped Farkle stopped sucking himself and put his legs down. Farkle's mouth was soon replaced by Riley's as she went to work. Farkle just moaned as Riley sucked away and playing with his balls. As she sucked she takes little more of his dick. Farkle had his hand on the back of Riley's head and started to rub it while he kept on moaning. He soon ended face fucking her and she took it like a pro. He started to fuck her face faster and faster as her breasts moved up and down. Farkle felt that he was close and pulled out. The two soon traded places. The two soon made out once again while Riley was rubbing her pussy while playing with one of her breasts, and Farkle jacking off while rubbing the back of Riley's head. The kissing stopped and Farkle took a few steps back as he counted to jack off aiming his dick towards her. Farkle gave out one finale moan until he shot his load drenching Riley from head to toe. The shots was that massive. As Farkle kept on coming on Riley her mouth was open and rubbed his cum all over her body. In total he shot a unbelievable fifty times before it stopped.

The two just smiled and the two again made out with Farkle tasting himself. He soon started to lick some of his load off of her as he once again sucked on one with her breasts while playing with the other. He then went after the other breast and playing with the one he just sucked on. Once he was done sucking and playing with her breasts he licked his way down still tasting himself until he reached Riley's pussy. He expertly eat her out and fingered her while she moaned. She placed her cum coved hands onto the back of Farkle's head to get more of him in her pussy. She kept moaning louder and louder until she squirted down Farkle's mouth. She kept squirting onto him when he backed away some coving him as well from head to toe in her own juices. He just rubbed it in to his skin as she kept on squirting nonstop. Farkle went for more and let the rest of her juices squirt into his mouth. She squirted an unbelievable fifty times. The two made out and this time Riley was tasting herself.

The two traded places again and Riley sat in his lap with his dick in her pussy. The two of them fucked hard and fast causing her breasts to bounce. They just fucked harder and faster while they made out as they moaned. Farkle just squeezed her tight ass and started to finger it. First one finger then two. Then at the end she had three of his fingers up her ass. Farkle and her where on edge and Farkle quickly pulled out as he shot his load onto Riley again as she squirted all over him. The Squirting was less this time but not by much. She spurted thirty times while he shot his load forty times. The two rubbed each other as they made out. Riley got off of him and sat in the chair and Farkle was on his knees rimming Riley.

She moaned as his young tong fucked her ass causing to squirt up into the air and coming back down hitting both of them. This just made Fatkle rim her even more. He stopped and he slid his dick into her ass and started to fuck her a few times before picking her up with him still inside her ass and sat down onto the chair once again. The two fucked like they had to fuck to stay alive. The fucking went faster and rougher then when Farkle fucked her pussy. She was the first one to cum and ended squirting twenty time into his dick. This just made Farkle fuck even harder and faster if that was even possible. He soon was on the edge and Riley could tell. She quickly got off of him and started to suck his dick until he shot his huge load down her mouth. His load was once again to much for her to swallow the whole thing as most of it just leaked out.

End of show

* * *

The show lasted close to an hour and it was worth the money. The two headed into the showers covers in cum and juices. While they were showering the twins and their brother entered the showers wet and covered in cum. The twins smiled when they saw Farkle's dick and quickly went to work on it while their bother did the same thing to Riley. The twins where happy to be cumed on again and they even tasted his cum and agreed it was better than their brother's. as for the older boy he soon was squirted on. That day Farkle and Riley made fifty thousand dollars each. Once dressed they went home knowing they are secretly the bad boy and bad girl. However Maya and Lucas was at the show in the back. The two just looked at each other knowing they too have a secret, but that's a diffident story.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter and story please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
